1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal care product and more particularly to a sanitary napkin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past sanitary napkins have been devised for placement and support at the crotch portions of the user. Alternatively tampons have been used by many women who favor the feeling of security that the intimate contact of the tampon provides. However tampons have proved dangerous to the health of the user and often can cause irritation.
In connection with both prior art tampons and even sanitary napkins certain dangers to the health of the user can occur due to bacterial growth and retention of fluids too close to the users vaginal orifice.